


【黎天一×赵成】盐花

by NothingSartre



Category: laughing哥之变节
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSartre/pseuds/NothingSartre
Kudos: 9





	【黎天一×赵成】盐花

赵成是被勒醒的，他眼前蒙着黑布，视力被密密实实地剥夺，但他能感受到自己的双脚并拢被绑在身后，绳子的另一端套上了他的脖颈，如果不努力向后屈起双腿，尽力将头向上抬起，就会毫无疑问的窒息身亡。可在赵成看来，这并不是最糟糕的部分，为他带来最大麻烦的是那个被强行塞进口中的口枷。柔嫩的唇角被衔铁毫无怜悯的撕扯开，酸涩冷硬的金属味道蔓延在口腔里，让人分不清是铁腥还是血腥，沉重的铁器压在舌头上，赵成抑制不住的想吐，但碍于他如渴水的池鱼一样的姿势，混着胃酸的残留消化物翻不出贲门。  
身后传来脚步声，一步一步不紧不慢地敲在他紧绷的神经上，即使在如此混乱而尴尬的情况下，赵成依然能轻易分辨出来，那是黎天一。短短的十三步，已经有些缺氧的赵成脑子里的思绪混杂，一瞬间他想到了黎天一鞋柜里那七双皮靴，那件被随意挂在椅背上洇开了汗渍的衬衫，自己藏在吊兰丛下的鲁格手枪，但他想不起来自己被五花大绑着扔在地上的原因。  
黎天一却已经走过来，在赵成身侧蹲下，第一个动作是理好了赵成被翻乱的衬衫衣领，接着将把手指伸进赵成柔软的发丝里，那个姿势带给赵成的痛苦已经化成湿热的汗水，打湿了他的发根。  
感受到对方的动作，赵成“呜呜”地叫了起来，毫无意义的，只是发出小兽本能的低鸣。黎天一笑了一声，原本抚摸着他头发的手突然发力，扯住他向后拉去，赵成的呜咽直接变了调，细长苍白的脖颈向高处仰着，喉结的滚动像是在逃窜，惊慌于被暴露在青天白日之下。  
“你卖我啊。”黎天一问他，用的却是陈述句。这个问题是句恶毒的废话，再坚决的否定都毫无用处，它只是场序幕，或者你愿意叫它楔子。赵成自然是要摇头的，他努力在黎天一的桎梏下左右摆着头，发根处传来锐痛。接着他的头被用力地按下去，粗糙的绳索深深地切割进赵成的喉部，右脸蹭在满是灰土的地上，他这才开始闻到气味，属于潮湿破败旧仓库的泥土腥味。窒息与疼痛使赵成开始像一尾真正的鱼那样扭动，米白色的西装与内里纯白的衬衫都被染上埃土，褐色模糊的晕成一大片，黎天一等到他快要昏厥的那一刻才松手，看他像条弓弦般弹回原来那个令人窘迫的姿势。  
施虐者绕到他面前，用力钳住他的下巴抬高他的头，这动作几乎是一种恩惠，赵成恨不得把全身的力都卸到黎天一那只手上，他全身都已汗湿，无比艰难地喘着粗气。  
“我再俾次机会你，主动啲你都好过。”因为口枷，不得不一直咧着嘴的赵成口水已经淌了一下巴，他自己却分不出心来为之羞耻，实在是浪费了。黎天一这么想着，便割断了那根勾连起赵成脆弱咽喉与脚踝的麻绳，赵成来不及反应，前额重重地砸在地上，砸出一朵浅色的血花，口枷被地面更深地向里推进去，泛起一阵酸涩的痛。  
他像个破布娃娃一样趴在地上，一时间全身都提不起力，索性趴在地上装死。黎天一并不给他这个机会，提着他的头发几乎让他上半身全都离开了地面，赵成一顿哭叫，妄图跪立起来找到支点，双腿却软到控制不住。  
“到底系唔系你啊？”黎天一极有耐心地，极慢地发问，赵成则在听到第一个字时就开始摇头，虽然他此时全身重量的都坠在头发上，说不了话的他也只能以这种近乎自虐的方式极力否认。  
黎天一足够慷慨地松了手，又让赵成以相似的方式摔进尘土里，扬起的灰尘呛进他的呼吸道，他倒在地上弓起背咳嗽，和几声哭声夹在一起。  
黎天一当然知道这是在装可怜，他用鞋尖挑起赵成可怜的下巴——它被掐到泛红并沾满了化成泥水的土，引导赵成一点点跪了起来，那柄刚割开粗绳的匕首也接着贴上了赵成的脸。被这金属贴住面颊的人明显的瑟缩了一下，这张脸实在是他得心应手的工具之一，属于利器的冰冷猛地刺激了他被疼痛折磨到钝感的神经。  
“再唔认，我就动刀咯。”这句威胁的腔调夸张到像中学汇演上的戏剧，但随着刀子一下下有节奏的拍落，赵成的心也随之起伏。但他还是坚定的摇了头，再为自身美貌而自负的婊子也会懂得“留得青山在”的道理，他将头摇得三贞九烈，如此坚定的拒绝甚至能为他换来一座贞节牌坊。黎天一也信守承诺地下了刀，不过挑开的是赵成眼前的黑布，从左眉内侧开始，划过鼻梁，留下了一段浅浅的血痕。  
适应光明的那一刻，赵成开始哭，他以肉眼可见的速度蓄起了两汪眼泪，泪水迅速漫过他通红的眼眶，在他脏兮兮的小脸上冲刷出两道白皙的通路。他太会用自己那双眼睛了，太自信，所以他想不到，那对盈盈泪眼，正是这场无妄之灾的罪魁祸首。或愤怒，或失望，或哀伤，或喜悦，每次他投去色彩足够鲜明的一望，达成目的似乎就轻松多了，他能轻易看出身边人因为他而变动的神色，欣赏他们因为他灼烫的双眼而惶惑不安，他相信黎天一也会被牵动神思。他猜得没错，这是一场蓄谋已久的狩猎，对象正是赵成那双眼睛，他以那样情切的目光看过自己，居然又敢以同样的目光去看别人，那双眼是生动的也好死寂也好，都应该只看他一个人，黎天一要让赵成看着他，哭的喊的全是他。  
赵成对黎天一这些心思全然不知，仍是一派天真地卖弄，以哀求情人的眼神打动上司，他不知道这是危险的。黎天一抬手，帮他拭去满脸的泪水和泥水，在他侧颊落下一个轻柔的吻：“钟意落泪？我俾你落，我俾你喊到喊唔出。”这个吻让赵成愣住了，他像触电般瑟缩了一下，然后愣住了，他没想到黎天一会对他做出这样的举动，他想到了黎天一身边永远不缺的莺莺燕燕。接着他才想起来害怕，他终于在一直逆光而立的黎天一凑近时看清了他的眼神，他模模糊糊地猜到这一切是怎么回事，猜到了黎天一打算做什么，在醒来到现在这段时间里想到的所有酷刑中，没有一种让他如此恐惧。看着他眼里爬满的绝望与惊恐，一阵莫名的快感在黎天一体内翻涌，他提起赵成脑海口枷的皮绳，像操纵驴马那样将他调了个方向，解开了他一直缚在背后的双手，绳子勒得很紧，在赵成细瘦白皙的手腕上留下一道狰狞的红痕，口枷也被用力从他脑袋上扯下来，唇角依然刺目的渗着血。  
“一哥。”赵成带着十足的讨好意味喊黎天一，但僵硬肿痛的口齿模糊了这句话。  
“除衫。”黎天一没有回应他，下了这句足够露骨的命令，他猜想赵成多半会照做，虽然那会让他有些失望。赵成面如死灰，唯一的颜色似乎只剩下脖子上那道深切的勒痕，他全身都在颤抖，然后开始解外套的扣子，那枚已经在他之前的挣扎中脱了线的扣子却怎么也解不开。  
赵成是熟练的施虐者，他很明白在这种情况下，尽自己全力配合才是最明智的选择，但一时间他潜意识的恐惧与排斥仍阻止他真的放弃所有尊严。接着黎天一的枪指了上来，细长深黑的枪管，枪柄上有道显眼的划痕，赵成认出了自己的枪。枪口压在赵成的眉心，那道被匕首划出的血痕上，再慢慢顺着他的鼻梁滑下去。  
“唔会除？我帮你？”枪被粗暴的抵在赵成受伤的唇角，又入侵意味十足的往口腔里探去，赵成痛到紧皱眉头，却乖顺的张口含住了枪管，枪口处突起的片状准星切割着他的上颚，然后黎天一拉开了保险。此时的眼泪是真的，控制不住地因痛感而涌上来，金属的呛味在口中炸开，枪管进进出出地侵犯着他的口腔，他似乎还能尝到火药的味道。赵成盯着那把自己万分熟悉的鲁格手枪，它握在其他人手里也照样优雅而美观，哪怕枪口正虎视眈眈地对着自己的主人，他的小腿因为恐惧和羞耻开始抽筋，锐利地撕扯着他的理智。  
黎天一把枪口拉出来，带出一道长长的晶亮的唾液，重新压在赵成的眉心，他再次重复：“除衫。”  
赵成还是抖，甚至抖得更厉害，最后扯断了那根欲断的线，解开了外套的扣子，接着是衬衫，他逐一解开那些纽扣，大片雪白的皮肤便暴露在空气中。赵成的头埋得很低，这样跪在别人面前一件件脱下自己衣衫的尴尬让他杀意渐浓，他垂下眼，藏起眼中的怒火与羞耻。  
其实黎天一并不在乎他什么眼神，自顾自的拖了一把凳子过来，翘起二郎腿欣赏他胸前肌肤因为之前的挣扎摩擦而染上的粉红。脱得越慢这样折磨便越长，他不知道黎天一最后会不会杀他，因此也判断不出来此时的自我折辱合不合算，但乖巧一点总是能多换回一丝生还的希望。如果他没死，他早晚要折磨死黎天一，如果他死了，那便管不了洪水滔天，更不必在乎此时的尊严，这么安慰完自己后赵成的心底反而涌上一阵轻松，他将外套仍在一边，开始解皮带扣子，抬头对黎天一露出一个乖巧的笑：“一哥，真嘅唔系我卖你，但系如果一哥钟意，我做乜都得。”  
黎天一也跟着他笑，画着眼线的眼里却全无笑意：“做乜都得？”看着黎天一那个渗人的笑赵成意识到自己亲手又挖了个坑，但事到如今又不能再否认，只得扯出一个难看的微笑，应到：“做乜都得。”  
于是黎天一就把赵成仰面按在了地上，把他的西装裤扯到膝盖，毫无怜悯地将手指探了进去。赵成猛地弓起身子，惨叫声都变了调，脖子以上一片突兀的红，与身上的一片白形成鲜明的分界。粗暴的扩张之后便是整根膨胀的阳具，赵成清晰的感觉到身后被撑裂，他的理智都快绷断，拼命挣扎都逃不开黎天一的桎梏，撕心裂肺的惨叫回荡在仓库中。越来越多黏腻的鲜血反倒使性事变得顺畅起来，他高声的惨嚎慢慢转化成低低的呜咽，铺天盖地的痛感中渐渐混杂进快感，他绝望地看着自己勃起，此时他已经失去了反抗的力气，黎天一每动一下，他便起伏一次。  
“笑。”黎天一突然开口，赵成的精神仍是破碎的，呆呆地看着顶棚，于是黎天一甩手给了他一耳光，赵成的头便被狠狠地扇到一边，他终于动了动眼珠，然后惊慌地转头看着匍匐在他身上的施暴者。  
“你唔系做乜都得？我让你笑。”黎天一捏住他的脸，开口说到。赵成咧了咧他带上的嘴角，但怎么也笑不出来，居然颤抖着哭了起来。  
“我讲第三次，笑。”黎天一的话随着他抽插的节奏有些断断续续，但清楚无误的传到赵成耳朵里，比之更清楚无误的，是再次笔划到赵成脸侧的匕首。他努力尝试着笑，嘴角因为这个用力的笑容再次渗出血珠，笑出第一声后，他笑地越发畅快，带着满脸狼狈的泥水汗水口水血水，断断续续的大笑。  
这场性事是如何结束的，赵成已经记不清楚，赵成到底有没有出卖自己，黎天一也并不在乎，他只记得赵成看着自己笑，带着因为他而流的眼泪，那双眼睛里，只映出他一个人。


End file.
